What If
by Elle6
Summary: What if instead of Doumbledore sending Hagrid to get Harry, he sent Snape? This story shows how Harry, Ron and Hermione as well as Snape, Draco and Nevilles lives are changed. *Some Ron/Neville Slash is alluded to in later chapters!*
1. Chapter 1

**What if......**

            'But, Headmaster, you know how I feel about the boy! Why send me?'

            'Because, it is how I want things to be. Just trust me Severus!'

            'And the stone?'

            'You know how to get it. Here is the key. Please take good care of yourself, and have a nice trip.'

            'Hmpf.'

******

            Harry Potters life wasn't the greatest. His uncle was currently going mad, and had been driving the whole family around for what seemed like eons. Finally the car stopped, Uncle Vernon got out, and left them with the doors locked. Dudley whined for a while, but eventually shut up. Uncle Vernon came back a little while later, and they were told to get into a boat, which Uncle Vernon rowed out to an island with a ramshackle shack on it. He told them that was where they were to spend the night, gave them each a bag of potato chips, and then went off to bed.

            Harry was on the floor, but he could read his cousins watch, who had taken the tiny couch, and whose butt was more than half hanging over the edge. About ten minuets to midnight, Harry heard, over the racket the storm outside was making, a small tap on the door. Harry got up and opened the door to see a man walking away mumbling to himself what sounded something like, 'Well, gave it my best....'

            'Excuse me! Mister!!' Harry yelled over the storm.

            The man turned around and glared at Harry. 'Yes.' He said in a deadly voice.

            'Did you just knock on our door?'

            'Yes, I did, but no one answered, so now I am leaving.'

            'I answered the door, but you were already walking away. Please, come inside so you can tell my uncle and aunt, who are currently huddled on the stairs with a shot gun, why you came.'

            'Why sure! Sounds fun!!' Snape skipped into the hut, just loving the thought of seeing muggles try to kill him with a shot gun! 'Hello! My name is Prof. Severus Snape. I work for Headmaster Dumbledore at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry where Harry will attend like his parents, to lean how to be a wizard!'

            'I'm a what? My parents...Huh?'

            'He's not going! I will not pay to have some crackpot old fool teach him magic tricks!'

            'Oh, sir, I truly agree with you, I wouldn't pay for the runt to go either. But, unfortunately, if he doesn't go, I lose my job. So I'm afraid he's going with me!'

            On the couch, Harry's cousin Dudley suddenly jerks up. 'Huh....what? Who's there? ....My daddy has a gun!....I'm warning...you.....*snore*.....'

            Professor Snape looks at the boy with disgust, and with a swish of his wand gives him a tail. 'There, now he really does look like a pig!'

            'He's not going!'

            'Yes he is!'

            'No he's not!'

            'Yes he is!'

            'Don't I have any say in this?' Harry says, very quietly.

            'No!' Both Professor Snape and Uncle Vernon yell at the same time.

            'Well, I guess we agree on something. Want a smoke?' Uncle Vernon says, and hands Professor Snape a package. 

            'Why thank you. Now if you don't mind, I'll be taking Harry now.'

            'Oh, you mean we won't have to see him until next summer?' Seeing Professor Snape nod his affirmative, Vernon continued. 'Well, then! I'll give you as much as you need!' He took out his checkbook, and began writing. 'How much do you think?'

            'Oh, how about 1000 galleons.'

            'What!!!'

            'Here, let me.' Professor Snape took the check book and wrote down a sum. 'I'll take this.' He pockets the check.

            'All right, off you go Harry with the creepy looking man.' Uncle Vernon said gleefully.

            'But...What...Who...Why?' Harry stuttered as he was led out the door by Professor Snape.

            They got in the boat, and it zoomed back to the shore. 'I think I'll just leave this here.' Said Professor Snape, and he walked away from the boat. Harry followed, looking dumbstruck.

            'So, I'm guessing they didn't tell you anything?'

            'About what?'

            'Ok, lets do it this way. Mr. Potter, Your parents were killed by an evil wizard named Voldemort. He tried to kill you, but couldn't. Your parents were wizards, and you are too. You are going to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Potions Master there, and also Head of Slytherin House. The four houses are all different. Hufflepuff is the lazy house, Ravenclaw is the nerdy house, Gryffindor is the stupid house, and Slytherin is the all-around house. We have smart, fun people who all go far in life.'

            'Ummmmm...Ok.' Harry said, looking up at professor Snape as they walked along. 'Professor?  I was just wondering, what if I'm no good?'

            Snape looked torn. 'You will never be anything but....good.' He said, then sighed. How he hated helping the little brat, but he had to, or he'd lose his job. Damn Dumbledore!

            'Where are we going, Professor?' Harry asked.

            'We are going to the Leaky Cauldron, and don't ask questions.' Professor Snape was getting cranky.

            'But-'

            'What did I just say?'

            'I wasn't going to ask a question, I was going to make a statement.'

            'Well, let's put it this way, then. Don't talk.'

*****

            Professor Snape and Harry had been walking for a while when Professor Snape finally broke the silence. 'Don't say anything. Just take hold of my sleeve and hold still.'  Harry did as he was told and Professor Snape bent down and picked up a can. Suddenly Harry felt a yank behind his nose, and was soon on the ground in front of a pub. Professor Snape was standing and looking at his watch. 'Ah, good, right on time!' He walked into the pub, leaving Harry on the ground, moaning.

            After a few people had passed, looking at Harry like he was some sort of freak, he stood up, and walked in, very cautiously. Professor Snape was at a table, eating something. Harry walked over to his table, and practically begged for some food. Professor Snape nodded his head, and a waiter came over carrying a plate of pancakes. Harry devoured the whole thing. Then Professor Snape stood up, and walked away. Harry quickly followed him after he finished licking his plate.

            'Where are we going, Professor?' Harry asked.

            'I am going to my bedroom; you are going to sleep in the common bathroom. Just down the hall, third door on your left. Oh, and here's a blanket for you.' Professor Snape conjured up a fuzzy blue blanket and waved the boy away. Harry walked down the dark hall, and went into the bathroom. It was small, but the bathtub looked more comfortable that his cupboard under the stairs, so he lay down, and soon was fast a sleep.

            Severus Snape however, was not sleeping so well. He was tossing and turning in his bed. 'No, I won't!........ Potter........Awful......Potions Accident........Lose job........Better than...this....'

He finally drifted off into a restless sleep.

******

            Harry woke early the next morning to see a fat, naked man shaving at the sink. 'Ah!' Harry yelled. The man turned and looked at Harry, then continued to shave making no move to cover himself.

            Harry bolted out of the bathroom, and slammed the door behind him. He leaned against it, taking in deep breaths. Professor Snape came walking down the hallway a few moments later, all fresh from his beauty sleep. He looked at Harry and scowled. 'Go downstairs boy, and get us a table for breakfast.' Harry ran down the stairs and sat in a booth. Snape sighed as he watched the boy go off. 'He runs away from me like he doesn't like me. I think I might cry.' 

            'Ah, don't cry, Professor. I might puke.' Snape looked around trying to figure out where the voice had come from. 'Right behind you, Professor!' Snape turned around, doing a nice little pirouette, and glared at the mirror. 

            'If you tell a single person that I have...feelings for the boy, I'll smash you on the floor!' The mirror started to say something, but Snape cut him off. 'And I don't care how many years of bad luck I get!'

            With that he stormed into the bathroom. A very girlish scream was heard, and soon Professor Snape was back in the hall, shaking and quivering. 'Oh, thank Merlin that I have that appointment later today with Madame Pomfrey! She's right, I do have some major issues to resolve!'  He ran off down the hallway, and back into his room.

            After fifteen minuets had past, Harry was getting a bit antsy. Finally, Professor Snape came down and sat at a different table. Harry started to move towards him, but Snape quickly called out to the bartender. 'I'm eating ALONE today. Just the usual.' Harry sat for a moment, dumbstruck, then walked over to Professor Snapes table. 

            'Professor? I'm hungry.' Harry whined.

            'So?' Professor Snape didn't even look at Harry.

            'Can you order me something?'

            'Only if you sit at the other table.' Snape looked disgusted as his food came. He looked at the bartender, and gave him a wink. 'I'll need another _special_ at that other table.'

            'Yes, sir!' the bartender was off, and in another couple of minuets was at Harry's table, giving him a bigger platter than Snape himself had received. But Snape only smiled.

            Harry began to dig in to the feast, but within seconds of his food arriving, people began to swarm around him. They demanded to shake his hand, give him a hug, receive an autograph, or grope him. And they all wanted to it to him at the same time. There was a pile of people on top of Harry five high and three across.

            The bartender went over to Snape's table. 'Was that what you wanted, Professor?'

            'Precisely.'

******

            After Snape had finished his breakfast, he called over to Harry's table. 'Oh, Harry! Time to go.' Snape stood up and left the Pub. 

            Harry quickly pushed his way out of the pile, and ran after Professor Snape. He caught up with Snape just as he was entering Diagon Alley. 'Dang, I thought I might have lost you!' Snape hissed at Harry.

            But Harry didn't seem to even notice Snape's presence.  He was staring, open mouthed, at the sight in front of him. All the people, all the colours, all the smells! Harry was amazed.

            'Close your mouth, boy! We need to go to Gringotts.'

            'Yes, sir. What's Gringotts?' Harry asked, closing him mouth, but still staring.

            'Do I have to tell you everything? Gringotts is the bank. You need money to buy supplies, and robes, and your wand, and a broomstick.'

            'Oh.' Was all Harry could manage. 'I thought Uncle Vernon gave you money.'

            'Here's your supply list. Read it over, and stop staring at people!' Snape glared at Harry as he handed him the letter, but ignored his last comment.

            Harry took the letter, and looked at it intently, as if he didn't want to even see the people passing him with his peripheral vision if he couldn't stare at them. 'Oh, so those letters really were for me! I thought that Dudley might have taken out a library account in my name and kept all the books!'

            'Oh course that's what it is! Just keep reading, and don't look at me like that!' Harry had looked up at Snape, as if to say "I'm sorry, dada!"

            They made it to Gringotts soon, and were climbing the stairs when Harry stopped.

            'What's the matter, Mr. Potter?'

            'Wh-What's that?' Harry pointed, very obviously, causing the Goblin to look at him strangely.

            'Stop pointing.' Professor Snape whispered in a deadly voice. 'That's a Goblin. They run the place.' Snape continued walking, and after another couple moments Harry ran to catch up with him.

*****

            Snape and Harry were soon being hurled to what seemed to be the bottom of the Earth in a tippy cart. Snape was shoved up against Harry, who felt like the metal edge of the cart couldn't possible cut any father into his side. 

            Eventually they came to Harry's vault, where he was told to grab some of the gold ones, and get back into the cart. Then Professor Snape got out of the cart, and went into the vault. With his back turned to Harry, he did some quickly little movements that Harry couldn't see very well, and then jumped back into the cart. 

            On the ride to the next vault Harry felt something lumpy from Professor Snapes pocket poking him in the side.

            The goblin stopped the cart at a dusty looking vault, and Professor Snape stepped out. 

            'Harry, you are not to tell anyone about this secret vault that holds a secret item that was created by a secret person that could help a secret someone come back into power to destroy a secret school.'

            Harry looked a bit cross eyed after this non-explanation. 'O...K..?'

            The goblin opened the door, and Snape quickly rushed in and grabbed a grubby looking package. 'You didn't see that.'

            'Yes I did.' Said Harry.

            'No. You didn't.' 

            'Yes. I did.'

            'Let's pretend that you didn't.'

            'Isn't that kinda like lying?'

            'Not this time.'

            'Then how can I tell when I should and when I shouldn't?' Harry was getting confused.

            'I'll tell you when you can and when you can't.' Snape rolled his eyes.

            'Ok.'

            Snape hopped back into the cart, and they were off!

*****

            Snape stopped at the counter on their way out of Gringotts and cashed the check Uncle Vernon had given him. He talked in a hushed voice with the goblin, and then on their way out told Harry that while his account hadn't been used in a few years, the money would be put into there.

            They walked down Diagon alley, stopping every once in a while to quickly enter a shop and grab what ever Harry needed. They got to Madame Malkin's, and Snape abandoned Harry to go look at the newest shipment from the 'Grumpy Potions Master' collection.

            Another boy was getting fitted at the same time. He was blonde, and looked a bit stuck up, but Harry didn't mind.

            They talked for a while. A few things that Harry didn't know about he just played along with. He said he wanted to be sorted into Slytherin as it seemed like the best choice, that he loved Quidditch, what ever that was...oh, and that he really only liked Professor Snape, and didn't think the other teachers were worth his time. The other boy seemed very impressed, and wanted to talk more, but Harry's robes were soon done and he left to go find Professor Snape.

            They quickly went through the rest of the shops, and eventually Harry walked into Ollivanders, makers of fine wands.

            Mr. Ollivander was very creepy, not unlike Professor Snape when Harry had first met him. Mr. Ollivander took forever making Harry swish one wand and then another. Eventually one emitted a bolt of lightening, and Harry paid for his wand, and left with Snape.

            'Are we done shopping yet Potter?' Snape snarled at Harry as he looked at all the weird flavours of ice cream.

            'If you want us to be done, Professor.' Harry straightened up and walked out of Diagon alley, thinking of a way he could hold the Professor's hand.

*****

            Snape told Harry to grab his hand again. They were back in the Leaky Cauldron, and Snape had arranged for another portkey. Harry didn't know this though, and was happy, and surprised. But soon he felt the pulling sensation and was disappointed. They landed on a hard floor and Harry thought he might have bruised his leg.

            He stood up and looked around him. 'Welcome to Hogwarts.' Snape said from behind him.

*****


	2. Chapter 2

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1**What if......**

                Harry stared around him. They were in the entrance hall, and the large ceilings with paintings on them, were mesmerizing for Harry.  Snape quickly poked him in the back.

            'Get moving boy!'

            Harry blushed and started walking with Snape.  He was soon going up a moving staircase, and then in an office where he saw an extremely old man behind a desk. Harry was more concerned with the moving pictures behind the man, than with the man. They were talking to one another, and pointing at his forehead. Harry was very conscious of his forehead. For as long as he could remember he had had a lightning bolt shaped scar there, and for as long as he could remember the Dursley's wouldn't tell him why he had it. 

            The man started to talk. 'Hello Harry. My name is Albus Doumbledore. I am headmaster here at Hogwarts. And may I be the first to say welcome, as I'm sure Severus has not.'

            'Hello,' was all that Harry could manage.

            'If you don't mind Harry, I would like to talk with Prof. Snape alone for a few minuets. Please go sit in one of the chairs right through that door.' Doumbledore said, pointing to a door Harry hadn't noticed before.

            Harry walked through the door and was suddenly in a room with around a thousand chairs, each one different. He chose a comfy looking one that was near the door, and sat down.

*****

            'Why did you bring the boy here already, Severus?' Doumbledore said as soon as Harry had closed the door.

            'I thought that was what you wanted. His family sure as hell didn't want him back, so I figured we could chain him up somewhere until the term starts.'

            'And I'm sure you would know the perfect place to put him for a month where we would never see him.' Doumbledore said, looking at Snape over his half-moon shaped glasses.

            'I did have a place in mind. But let's not talk about the boy. It's such a depressing subject. I have brought you the item you requested.' Snape said, reaching into his robes, in the area of his crotch, and removing the grubby package. (((A/N: No, you sickos, the Philosophers stone, not HIS package!)))

            'Thank you, Severus. Now I can keep this safe. But we must talk about the boy.' Doumbledore says as he takes Severus's package from him. 'We will have to give him a room, and he will eat with the other professors until term starts. Then he can join the other first years when they enter the building.'

            'Fine, if we have to.' Snape pouted like a baby.

            'Yes, Severus, we do. He will have a room near this office, and will be able to roam the grounds and castle as he pleases. Then when the first day of term comes he will join his fellow classmates at the station, and will ride with them to the castle.  From there he will be sorted like any other first year, just as nervous, because no one will even hint to him as to what is coming.'

            'Fine,' Snape said, still pouting in a way that made his lips look even more luscious to this author. 

*****

            Harry was summoned back into the room and told of where he was going to be kept until term, what he could do, when meals were, and given a map of Hogwarts. He was also told, by Prof. Snape, to stay out of the way of Prof. McGonnagal, because she was very strict and didn't like children. Harry made sure to note this, and avoid her at all costs.

            When Prof. Snape led him to his rooms, he was amazed by the whole school. He walked around with his mouth hanging open, and always was asking such things as 'why...?' and 'how...?' Eventually Prof. Snape felt he needed to put a stop to this nonsense, for the boys' own safety.

            'Everything that causes you to wonder 'how' or 'why' has one simple answer. That answer is magic. So stop talking!' Snape snapped. (A/N: Hehehe.)

            Harry stopped asking questions, but they were still popping into his head. He felt like it was going to explode. 

            Snape finally stopped walking and pointed at a door. 'That's your room. You have the map of the school, so just go to the great hall for meals, and amuse yourself for the rest of the summer in some no-destructive way.'

            Snape turned and walked away. Harry stared at the door, then grabbed the handle and turned. 

            It was locked.

            'Professor Snape!' Harry yelled down the hall. 'I need some help!'

*****

            The days passed by. Harry would walk around the grounds, avoiding the hairy giant that seemed to want to meet him, avoiding another scary person, Prof. McGonnagal, and going to the meals where he heard what seemed like conversations about nonsense. 

            Snape spent his days writing up lesson plans, and skinny dipping in the lake late at night. The giant octopus would join him sometimes, and even rarer was McGonagall coming down from time to time to join him.

            Eventually the day of term starting came. Harry was taken by Prof. Doumbledore to the train station, and he sat down and waited.

            The train pulled up, and Harry saw many faces looking out the windows of the scarlet train. They began to disembark, and soon the platform was utter chaos. Harry felt someone grab his arm, and a loud voice, and was soon in a little boat. Next to him sat the boy that he had met in the robes shop.

            'Hello.' Said Harry.

            'Hello. I saw you on the platform there, and thought you might miss the boats, so I had Goyle grab you,' said the boy. 'Bye the way, I don't think we were ever properly introduced. I'm Draco Malfoy.'

            'I'm Harry Potter. You mentioned something about a Goyle grabbing me. I-'

            'You're Harry Potter?'

            'Yes, I am. About this Goyle-'

            'Really. That's interesting. Do you play Quidditch? Oh, I know you do, but what position?'

            'Um...all of them...?' Harry was extremely confused, but wanted this boy to like him, because it seemed like all the other first years, except for two bulky ones, were avoiding looking at Harry, and this boy was still talking to him.

            'Well, who doesn't, but what one are you best at?'

            Right then they turned around a corner, and Harry could see the castle. He had never seen it like this before, and was mesmerized by it, as was the boy next to him. 

            They went the rest of the way in silence, so Harry was saved any more embarrassing questions. They walked into the castle, and were went into a room. Harry looked around him. He had never been in this room before, but he hadn't been in a lot of rooms, so this was no surprise to him. What was surprising was when some of the house ghosts floated through the walls.  Harry was one of the few who did not jump.

            The ghosts soon left, and a few minuets later they were herded into the great hall.

A/N:

Thanks to everyone. Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. It happens sometimes.

Prophetess of Hearts: I had three versions because I wasn't sure which way was best to upload. I have figured it out and the other ones are now gone.

Skye Dragon: I'm not a new author. I just got a new sn and uploaded my story. I was still working on my new sn, and getting this stories format right and still hadn't gotten around to making it so anyone can review. Thanks for the hints anyway!

MartianHouseCat: Love the name. I hope you like this chapter. The first version was a .doc, how did you know? J/K!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

            Harry looked around him in amazement. The Great Hall had never looked this grand before. They were quickly lined up in front of the staff table.  Harry gave Snape a quick smile, and avoided Prof. McGonagal as she spoke to them all. Then she pointed to an old hat. Harry realized he had seen this hat before, but had never really paid attention to it.

            Names were called, in alphabetical order, and people around him put the hat on, and then went to the table that clapped for them. 'Potter, Harry,' was called after almost every other first year had been sorted. Harry could hear people talking about his name, and him, but he had gotten used to it with all the teachers at first. 

            Harry put the hat on his head, and suddenly a voice filled his head.

            'Hmmmm....difficult, very difficult. I could put you in Gryffindor, but-'

            'No!' Harry quickly thought.

            'No?' said the hat. 'Well then...SLYTHERIN it must be.' Slytherin was yelled so that the rest of the hall heard it.

            Harry was ecstatic.  The boy who he had talked to, and now knew as Draco Malfoy, had also been sorted into Slytherin, and Harry quickly joined him at the Slytherin table.

            The sorting soon finished with Zambini, Blaise being sorted into Slytherin, and soon there was food on the table and Harry was eating.  Blaise seemed like a nice girl.  She was pretty, and Draco seemed to know her from a vacation.  They had a good long conversation, and were just starting to talk about the school when a group of ghosts came into the room.  A terrible looking one came to rest on the other side of Draco, but didn't say a word.  It was passed down the table that he was the Bloody Baron, Resident ghost of Slytherin House. 

            Harry made a mental note to avoid the Bloody Baron at all costs.

************************************************************************

            When the feast was over, the first years were led to their dormitory.

            'The password's _finire udbloodmay. If you forget it, you will have to go sleep with the Hufflepuff swine until we change it,' said the prefect who had led them to their dormitory._

            They were led into their common room, which was comfortable, though a bit chilly.  'Boys to the left, girls to the right,' the prefect told them.  Harry and Draco walked down the staircase, and into their room.  There were two other boys in their year, Crabbe and Goyle, neither of whom looked very friendly, but Draco seemed to like.  They chose beds, and soon had all their things put away.

************************************************************************

            The next morning they got dressed and rushed out to the Herbology class.  They soon were puttering around in the dirt, adding dirt to the plants Prof. Sprout told them to.  Harry and Draco were next to each other, and soon were chatting away, with Goyle sometimes grunting approval.

            'What class do we have next?' said Draco.

            'I think it's potions next.' Harry replied.

            'Oh! Goody!'  Draco exclaimed.

            'How's that?'

            'Prof. Snape teaches' potions, so it should be a wonderful class.  Also, we have it with the Gryffindors, and I hear there's a new Weasley in our year.' Draco replied, looking like he was about to burst from happiness.

            'What's a Weasley?' Harry asked.

            'Oh, that's a really poor wizarding family.  They always have old clothing and second-hand wands.  It's pitiful, almost, to see them that way.  But, at the same time they are so funny. I almost want to hug them sometimes.' Draco stopped, and put his hand to his mouth, looking around.

            'Sorry,' said Harry, 'I kind of spaced out, what was that last part?'

            'Oh, just talking about how many of them there are.'

************************************************************************

            Lunch came and went.  Blaise was really growing on Harry, and he began to think of her as one of his friends.  Draco seemed to like her too, but spent most of his time talking with Pansy, another girl in their year.  

            Draco and Harry were soon walking down into the dungeons, quiet close to their dormitory.  They found a bunch of Gryffindors waiting outside the door for the last possible moment they would have to enter, but Harry and Draco walked right in and sat down behind Blaise and Pansy.  

            The Gryffindors hurried in, and Prof. Snape swept into the room. 'There will be no silly wand waving...' He blabbered on.  Harry stared at him, batting his eyelashes, and sighing deeply. 'Well, get out our cauldrons, and I shall try to teach you.'

            Harry grabbed his cauldron, and sat straight, not wanting to be one of the dunderheads Prof. Snape had mentioned.

            Class went by very fast, and although Snape had had them take out their cauldrons, they spent the period taking notes.

            When class was over they had a large amount of homework, and he and Draco made their way back to the common room to try to get it all done before dinner.

            As they made their way down to dinner, Prof. Snape passed them, going the opposite way.

            'Prof. Snape!' Harry called out. 'Aren't you going to dinner?'

            Snape turned around and glared at Harry. 'Don't ever ask me that stupid question again.'

            'Alright.' Harry said.  He had only asked Snape that to hear his voice, which made him feel all warm.

            Dinner was nice.  Harry talked a lot with Draco, but Blaise was on his other side, so he spoke some to her as well.  Draco and Pansy were getting a bit fresh at the table, but Harry tried not to notice.

************************************************************************

            The days passed by quickly.  Defense against the Dark Arts class was comical, and Prof. McGonnagal hated the Slytherins, but was not biased when grading or punishing them.  Harry and Draco were soon becoming good friends, and Harry was getting to know Blaise, though in a different way from how Draco was getting to know Pansy.

            Halloween was soon approaching, and Harry was excited.  He had heard about the live bats, and the gigantic pumpkins, and how the gamekeeper always got drunk.  

            Halloween dinner was wonderful.  The Great Hall looked great, and the food was marvelous.  

            Suddenly, near the end of the meal, Prof. Quirell rushed into the room and yelled, 'Troll! Troll in the dungeon!' and then fainted dead away.  

            Harry and Draco and everyone else had to go back to the common room, and finish eating there.

            'I wonder what that was all about,' said Pansy.

            'If it really was a troll, you don't have to worry,' said Draco, puffing out his chest a bit. 'I would kill it easily.'

            'I'm sure you would.' Pansy gushed, cuddling up next to Draco.

            'I'm sure I would do the same for you,' Harry whispered to Blaise. She was so pretty, and so nice, Harry thought he might be falling for her.

            Soon December came, and Harry was invited to Draco's house for the holidays.  Harry was worried about what to get for Blaise, but Draco said they would go shopping during break and that Blaise, and Pansy, were invited for New Year's Eve, as well as Goyle.

************************************************************************

Next Chapter: Christmas Break

Hope you all liked it! Sorry about how short it is!

Tima: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!

Azaelian: Thank you so much! I always try to have original stories.  Snape is a bit (a lot) out of character sometimes, but that is what makes the story funny! Just so long as you don't start thinking of Prof. McGonnagal.  

Tidmag: I didn't want to go into details about his stay there, and it was quite short anyway.  

Setsuri: Oh! Me too! But Prof. McGonagal would ruin it all. Ick!  You got your wish! Harry is definitely a Slytherin.

Yami no Eyes: Sorry, sometimes I type so fast that I mess up. Thanks! I'll try to fix it!

Cloudburst2002: I'm glad you like it.  The whole point of the story is to see how different his life could be.

YOMUDDA: Yes, I guess I am the sicko! Your review wasn't unreadable, and I hope you review again!

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! It means so much to me!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

            The term slowly ended, or so it seemed to Harry who wanted to go to Draco's house.  But it did end, and he was brought to Malfoy Mansion with Draco by a coach. When they arrived Harry was amazed at the size of the house.  He was led into the main entry way and then up to a bedroom.

            'Sorry, It's not the best, but it's close to the center of the house so It's not like you're out in the West wing and have to walk half a mile to get to dinner.' Draco remarked. 'Plus, Blaise's room is right down the hall.' Draco grinned.

            'It's a great room. Thanks Draco.' Harry said.

            The room was large with a big four poster bed in the center with gold and silver covers on it. There was a large desk off to one side, and on the other there was a door that led to a bathroom.

            'I want to get some homework done before dinner, so I'll come by to show you where the dinning room is around 5, is that ok?' Draco said as he started to leave.

            'Yeah, I should try to get some homework done too.' Harry grinned and turned to unpack as Draco left the room.

            Once he was done unpacking he sat down at the desk and started on his Transfiguration homework. Prof. McGonnagal might not be unfair to the Slytherins, but that didn't mean that she didn't assign loads of homework to them. Harry was only halfway through when Draco knocked on his door.

            'Oh, god Draco. I lost track of time. Mind if I dress really fast.  Stupid Transfiguration homework took forever, and I'm not even done with it!'

            'Go ahead, but try to hurry.' Draco said.

            Harry quickly changed into a nice robe that Draco had lent him, and then followed Draco down to the dinning room.

            House elves were scurrying around, trying to get things ready, but when Draco walked into the room they all stopped and bowed, then continued working even faster. 

            Harry was directed to a seat at the table, and soon Draco's mother walked in. They all sat down, and the food was brought out.  Draco's father did not join them 'for business reasons.' The meal passed nicely and soon Harry was back in his room getting ready to go to sleep.

*****************

            The next day was the day before Christmas Eve, so Harry and Draco went to Diagon Alley to shop.  Well, the started in Diagon Alley, but were soon in Knockturn alley gazing at shriveled up hands and skulls and such.  Eventually, after spending a fortune down there, Harry and Draco returned to Diagon alley and looked for 'girly presents.'

            'What do you think of this sweater?' Harry asked Draco, holding up a pink, fuzzy angora sweater.

            'Wouldn't you rather see her wearing something...less covering?' Draco said, pointing to some tops and skirt sets and some tight looking robes.

            Harry and Draco both bought their items from the store and quickly left.

            'I really hate girl clothing shops.' Draco said.

            'Let's go back to your house now.  That last shop made me dizzy.' Harry replied.

****************

            Christmas day cam and so did Pansy and Blaise. Pansy was wearing a tight light purple dress robe, and Blaise was wearing a light pink silk robe. Harry went over to Blaise and kissed her on the hand like Draco had told him to before. She blushed, and they walked into the nearest sitting room to exchange presents.  

            Draco had gotten Pansy a beautiful earring and necklace set with little diamonds in it. Pansy had gotten Draco a nice silk dress robe. They each gave the other a little kiss on the check, and then watched Harry open his present from Blaise.

            It was a book about Quidditch. 'I heard you have never played, but you were really good on your broom during flying class, so I thought you would like this. It's illustrated too.'  Harry leaned over and kissed her on the check, just like Draco had to Pansy.

            'Here's your present. I hope you like it.' Harry handed her a medium sized rectangular box. Inside was a beautiful set of dress robes. One was light blue, another was navy blue, and the last one was a cream color. 'I thought the colors would look nice with your hair.' Harry said, blushing deeply.

            'They are beautiful! 'I'll wear the navy one to dinner tonight.' Blaise leaned over and kissed Harry right on the mouth, but very quickly.

            Harry blushed even more, and the room was silent for a few seconds before Draco invited them into the salon for a quick sip of champagne. 

************

            Dinner was wonderful.  Blaise looked beautiful in her new robes, and Pansy wore her new jewelry.  Draco's father did not make an appearance, but no one seemed to find that out of place, and the roast pheasant was wonderful enough to make anyone forget about anything.

            Blaise sat next to Harry, and Draco sat on the other side, next to Pansy.  Draco's mother sat at the head of the table. The meal passed by with pleasant conversation, and afterwards they went back to the living room and had more champagne.  Soon Harry was getting quite drunk, and Blaise was showing some signs of that also. 

            'Draco...Dear buddy, dear pal...pass me some more of that great stuff next to you please.' Harry slurred.

            'I think you've had enough.' Draco replied.

            'Yeah, Harry. Leave some for the ladies. *hic*' Blaise said, rolling of the couch in a fit of giggles.

            'I think it's time for bed.' Draco said. 'We've all had enough fun for the night, and tomorrow is Christmas.'

****************

            Harry woke up with a splitting headache. He rolled over and looked at the clock.  It proclaimed, in way too bright numbers, that the time was fifteen after ten. 

            'Shit.' Harry said as he rolled out of bed. 'Bloody Hell, I was supposed to be up over an hour ago.'

            He quickly got dressed, and rushed downstairs. Pansy, Blaise and Draco were just finishing up breakfast when Harry walked in. Blaise looked like she knew how Harry was feeling. He sat down next to her and gave her a peck on the check. He really did like her.

            'Merry Christmas,' Draco said raising his cup of orange juice.

            'Merry Christmas.'

'Merry Christmas.'

'Merry Christmas.'

*************

A/N: It's short. Yup. I know.  But I just started a new fic, and I wan to get another chapter of that out today, so this is going to have to be short.  But I can promise a new chapter much sooner than normal!

            Review time!

I'm going to try something new that I say in a fic...let's see if it works!

Lolu Komiya

2002-12-25

3

Signed

I'm glad you thought it was so funny! Here's the new chapter! Enjoy!

Starlight

2002-12-20

3

Signed

Thanks! I'm lad you thought it was funny!

I did fix my formatting problems with 'Twelve of the Table' so you can finish reading it now.

I can't wait for the next chapter of your story. I just love it!

Vertigo

2002-12-16

3

Signed

I always have like Slytherin too. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Setsuri 

2002-12-14 

3 

Anonymous

Nope, she wasn't in the lavatory, so she's fine...for now. Hehehe. I love being the writer and knowing what is going to happen! LOL.


End file.
